In today's market, there are many products such as medicines, devices, diapers, pads, special designed briefs, clothing with attached devices (condoms) prophylactic systems, coital protective garments that are being offered for use in an effort to provide help with urology problems, safe sex, prostate, bladder dysfunction, AIDS and the spread of other sexually transmitted diseases. The prostate is a male sex gland that is important for reproduction in that it produces the majority of ejaculate fluid. It is a small walnut-shaped gland located above the rectum and at the bottom of the bladder. The prostate surrounds the urethra (the tube that carries urine from the bladder) like a doughnut, at the point where the urethra connects to the bladder. The prostate gland continues to grow throughout most of a man's life.
Prostate cancer cannot always be felt by a physician during a digital rectal exam; this is especially true in the earliest stage of the disease. Another barrier to early detection is the fact that signs and symptoms that could alert the individual to a possible problem may not occur until the disease has reached a more advanced stage. The prostate can “choke” the urethra causing a decreased force of the urinary stream, having to “push” the urine out feeling as if the bladder is not emptying, increased urinating during nighttime and intermittent stopping and starting of urine stream.
I had prostate surgery in 1992 and was told by physicians that if I had prostate problems after surgery, they had several treatment options. After I was in the stage for assistance with my first problem, I was truly amazed with the choices offered for my disorder. I was offered the latest available treatment on the market but I was never truly satisfied. I read a lot of material offered by Dr. Rums Green, Jr., M.D., FACS of RHD Memorial Medical Center, St. Paul Medical Center and Medical Center of Las Colins. After studying comprehensive diagnostics, education testing, research and treatments experienced by him, I decided to try and create a device I would be pleased with and to offer it as an assistance for others. It had to be a product that was safe, durable, reliable, useful, neat and something to present a new and comfortable solution in making prostate and bladder disorders easier to cope with on a daily basis. However, in order to be most effective, any such device must be easy to use when working, swimming, driving, at church, or when asleep. Any characteristics which are either restrictive or make the device difficult to use would vitiate it by discouraging use.
The bladder is a muscle. You may think of it as a small balloon. The bladder holds the urine produced by the kidneys. It expands to fill and contracts to empty. However, the bladder must work together with the sphincter muscle, which helps to hold the urine in the bladder. When urine is stored, the bladder is relaxed and the sphincter contracts to keep the urine inside the bladder. The system is controlled through the spinal cord and brain. When the bladder is full, the brain receives a message of discomfort. The brain, in turn, signals the bladder when there is an appropriate time to urinate or void. Voiding occurs by relaxing the sphincter muscle and contracting the bladder muscle. The urethra, a tube to the outside of the body, conducts the urine from the bladder. When any part of the system such as the bladder, spinal cord, or brain is not working properly, there may be leakage of urine.
When the decision is made to have prostate surgery, some of the consequences that can occur are impotence, indefinite light urine drainage, and drainage that enters the urethra channel. Bladder disorder and incontinence are a lack of bladder control or involuntary leakage. It is embarrassing and can even be painful. Bladder problems are common in men, even young men. Urine stress incontinence refers to the loss of urine due to any increase of pressure in the abdomen, such as laughing, sneezing or exercise. The most common clinical presentation for people with bladder cancer is blood in the urine or hematuria. Usually, this is painless and the blood may be visible to the naked eye (gross hematuria) or can be seen only under the microscope (microscopic hematuria). Frequently, the diagnosis of bladder cancer is delayed because bleeding is intermittent or attributed to other causes such as urinary tract infection or blood thinners. However, a substantial proportion of these patients will have a significant problem such as kidney stones or tumors, urinary tract obstruction and bladder cancer. Until now, people with poor bladder control had few choices if the medical profession was unable to correct their problem. In many cases, they were too embarrassed to consult with their doctor. Even the newer, disposable products leave a lot to be desired; they are uncomfortable and make the wearer extremely self-conscious and the cost over a year's time can be outrageous.
Sexual Activities
In recent times, there have been devices proposed for use in preventing the spread of sexually transmitted diseases, safe sex, pregnancy and AIDS. organ and protecting his partner from his secretion during intercourse, with the most common device being the condom. While such a sexual device is somewhat successful in the protection of pregnancy and helps in preventing the spread of certain diseases that are associated directly with contact between sexual partners, these devices are not totally successful in protecting against infection or the like of diseases that are spread due to general contact which can occur between partners in areas adjacent to the genitals. This system is a protective device affording a barrier protection to the genitals and surrounding skin area of the lower abdomen, pubic area and thighs as a means of precluding skin contact of each partner with the sexual body secretion of the other.